


Pain Is Sweet When It Binds Us Together

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domme Faragonda, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Light Masochism, Nipple Clamps, No Angst, Pain, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Sub Griffin, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Playing with a fairy may get you the burn of a punishment. It is exactly the pain that Griffin is after, though, when it reminds her how close she allows Faragonda to get and marks her being with the trust thriving between them.
Relationships: Faragonda/Griffin (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Pain Is Sweet When It Binds Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very random accident that I am really happy with even though it pulled me away from the other fic for these two that I was working on we may get that one at some point as well but for now have this.

Griffin groaned at the sharp pain of the nipple clamps when Faragonda tugged on the chain. It seemed to be the prize the fairy was after since she eased the cold metal back over Griffin's belly and allowed her out of the back arch the pull had forced her into to pant in peace.

"I hope your nipples aren't too sore," Faragonda said and the smugness in her voice was easy to spot even through the sound of Griffin's labored breathing when the clamps were shooting small charges of pain through her at every movement of her chest.

"You're really… going to be... that petty?" Griffin managed to gasp out as she focused on the offence Faragonda was paying her back for. It helped her concentration to think of the blush creeping up Faragonda's neck while she'd teased her ears about her sensitivity the way she'd teased her breasts. It had been totally worth becoming a target of revenge. "And here I thought... you weren't supposed to be a witch," she said, looking for trouble in an age-old witch tradition now that she had an easier time forming sentences. It was a shame Faragonda was leaving her mind unoccupied enough for that and she had to force her hand.

Faragonda sat back instead of retaliating and let the tension build, making Griffin lick her lips to taste the anticipation sticking to the entirety of her body. The fairy held her gaze and the intensity of it stretched out around them to separate the world from them and keep it away, wrapping them in each other's company, which was the perfect set-up for their little game.

Faragonda grabbed her hips and spun her on her belly so quickly that Griffin only managed to yelp once the nipple clamps were grinding against the mattress and causing her nipples distress once again with their cruel grip.

Faragonda's hand closed in her hair to hold her out of the hurtful sensation and have her attention where it was wanted. She tugged on the strands to let Griffin know she was not to moan and be alert instead but it only made the witch moan once again. Louder and long enough to be interrupted by the smack to her ass that had her holding her breath as she awaited Faragonda's next move.

The fairy leaned in close enough for her to feel her breath in her ear as she spoke. "Is that how you're supposed to talk to me, Griffin?" she asked only to make Griffin's arousal drip at the way she possessed her name. As if it was all hers just like Griffin herself was.

"No, Madam," Griffin was quick to answer and even her breathlessness didn't dare interfere when Faragonda was being serious about her power over her. It was exhilarating to feel her revel in their roles as much as Griffin herself did and it left her wishing to give all of herself to Faragonda, her quest to push her buttons forgotten when Faragonda was about to push back.

"Have I not punished you recently enough that you felt the need to beg for it?" she asked in a low voice that sounded downright menacing. Especially when her elbow was digging into Griffin's back, not to hurt her but to make sure that she didn't have any breath left. As if she wanted not only to have all of Griffin's being for herself–including her oxygen–but also to make her earn herself extra retribution.

"I'm sorry, Madam," Griffin pushed herself to speak even though she didn't mind enduring anything Faragonda would come up with when she knew it wouldn't hurt her in any way she didn't allow and would only bring out softness and cuddles when the fairy was done reprimanding her. She just couldn't bear the thought of keeping away the respect she had for Faragonda and the power she'd agreed to give her over herself and not honoring how good Faragonda was at taking care of her. In every meaning of the word.

"I'll have to make sure you're not lying to me," Faragonda said and Griffin's clit throbbed excitedly in response to the promise even if it had already been there from the moment Faragonda had pinned her to the mattress face down.

"Yes, Madam," Griffin agreed, her voice almost getting lost in the exalted haze in her mind that was only punctuated by the sharp sting of the nipple clamps. She felt no need to argue when she knew Faragonda trusted her and that was exactly why she was going to give her everything she wanted even when it involved pain. For both of them.

The only reason that Faragonda had agreed to cause her pain had been that it was her wish. It was Griffin's eagerness for and surrender to the control Faragonda had over her that turned the fairy on. It was the only angle to hurting Griffin that she could ever enjoy but that was enough when their trust in each other was inexplicable and they respected not just the other's wishes, but her limits as well. Neither of them would push too far out of the comfort zone and that left Griffin all the more willing to let Faragonda have her way with her. Or rather go the route that Griffin wanted.

Faragonda extracted her hand from Griffin's hair only to land another hard smack on her ass. "I want you to count as I spank you," she didn't miss a beat, her words merging with the whimper Griffin couldn't stop from falling from her mouth to make the whole ordeal that much more delicious.

"Yes, Madam," Griffin said as she tried not to think about the wetness that would surely leave traces on her sheets as it dripped out of her while Faragonda was rubbing the cheek she still hadn't slapped. She was preparing to do so once Griffin fell in line and the witch couldn't wait for the burn following her fingers to make her even more drenched. "One."

She barely had time to get it out before Faragonda lifted her hand and smacked her again so quickly she almost didn't feel the absence of her palm's weight on her butt.

"Two," Griffin breathed out as she nearly spaced out at the feeling of Faragonda's fingers still on her skin even though she'd removed her hand already. It was like a whole another kind of magic that allowed them to stay connected even with distance shoved between them.

It would still be there in the morning when Faragonda had gone back to Alfea like her job demanded from her. Her presence would be felt in the soreness of Griffin's nipples as they rubbed against her bra and distracted her from her paperwork and in the hiss that would inevitably leave her mouth when she sat on the traces of Faragonda's punishment. And the memories of the pleasure of an orgasm finally crashing into her after the pain of the spanking and the nipple clamps would be impossible to forget when the intensity of the experience was like nothing else. Those moments when she was completely Faragonda's were bound to be sealed into her brain when they were marked by vulnerability that she would never give anyone else.

She could only hope Faragonda had settled on a higher number for her spanking and wouldn't stop Griffin's count to heaven before she could get there even if it were in order to pull her into pleasuring her. Considering how well the fairy knew her, though, that was not a danger she had to fear. She could just focus on her counting and leave it in Faragonda's hands to have them both aroused out of their minds before they found satisfaction in each other.


End file.
